


Lost & Found

by elainefr



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria needs help finding something. Trent is there. I don't own any of these characters, but I often borrow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“Jane’s not here.”  
They looked at each other until she felt compelled to look away. He started to shut the door, but stopped when she spoke.  
“Actually, I could use your help- if you’re not busy.”  
“Sure.”  
He shut the door after she’d come in.  
“How’ve you been Trent?”  
He shrugged.  
“And you Daria?”  
“…..fine.”  
They stood for a moment more, until Trent spoke.  
“You needed my help with something?”  
“Uh- yeah. I needed your help finding something.”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“Hard to say exactly, but it’s really important to me.”  
Trent scratched the back of his head.  
“Well how big is it?” His eyes did a quick scan of the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
“Pretty huge; I don’t know how big you would think it is though.”  
“Okay, let’s start in here and take it room by room.”  
Over the next hour they search various areas of the Lane house. It had been a while since they’d spoken without someone as a filter, and it gave each the opportunity to catch up on the other’s life since she’d been dating Tom and had not been around as much. They found themselves in Wind’s room both reflecting that this had been the last place that they’d had a one on one conversation.  
“We can check my room next if it’s not in here.” Trent offered getting on his knees to look under the bed. She waited until he’d popped back up with nothing.  
“Thanks for helping me out Trent.”  
“It’s no problem Daria, it’s been fun hanging out with you.”  
“Me too.” She sat on the side of the bed. “I hope……” she placed a hand on the arm nearest her on the bed, “I hope that you get everything that you want in life Trent, cause you really deserve it.”  
He looked to where she touched him, then at her.  
“I hope the same for you too.”  
They stayed looking at each other for a few more moments.  
“I’ve missed you……being around here.”  
“I’ve missed being around……Trent.”  
“You and Tom……everything okay?”  
She swallowed hard, then nodded.  
“And you? Are you seeing anyone special?”  
“No……there’s no one……”  
Silence.  
“We should check the closet.” He rose allowing his arm to slide beneath her grasp until he held her hand. She still held his gaze as she stood.  
“I don’t think it’s necessary anymore- to look.”  
“-but you didn’t find your book or whatever.”  
Her eyes continued to hold his.  
“No I didn’t find a book or whatever, but I did find what I was looking for……right here.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They smiled at each other.  
“Anytime Daria, anytime.”


End file.
